Hot N' Cold
by Annie Jackson Potter
Summary: Rose estava confusa. Sua amizade com Fred estava muito estranha, assim como aparentemente estavam os sentimentos dele por ela, a antiga amizade entre ela e Alvo voltava cada vez mais forte, mas o mais estranho de tudo era o Malfoy, ela o detestava, mas parecia haver uma conexão inexplicável entre a grifinória fogo e o sonserino gelo. (Não sou boa com resumos... : P)


N/A: Ok gente esse capítulo tá bem longo e cheio de diálogos, mas não achei outro jeito de escrever essa parte, prometo que não serão todos assim ok? Não julguem a fanfic por isso, juro que fica mais legal daqui a pouco.

Rose estava tão concentrada em seu livro que mal percebera o primo sentado ao seu lado:

- Rose! As férias ainda nem acabaram, que tal fechar esse livro e aproveitar um pouco antes das aulas...

A menina suspirou e revirou os olhos:

- Sinceramente Fred esperava um pouco mais de seriedade de você este ano. Quer dizer, eu vou prestar meus N.O.M.'s e estou quase surtando. Como pode estar tão calmo em relação aos seus N.I.E.M's?

Fred deu de ombros:

- Quero aproveitar meu último ano ao máximo. Festas, quadribol, garotas...

A menina riu. Aquilo era mesmo a cara do Fred.

- Só espero que não me inclua nessa, priminho! Eu pretendo tirar boas notas, diferente de certas pessoas.

- Às vezes você é igualzinha à sua mãe sabia? Muito certinha...

Rose socou o ombro do primo e este fingiu dor.

- Você bate como um homem sabia? – provocou.

- E você bate como uma menininha... – Rose respondeu prontamente.

- Melhor do que ser uma! – Rose fez uma careta – Mas enfim, já que você obviamente não pretende tirar nem um proveito de Hogwarts esse ano, *cofcofnerd*, o que você acha de comparecer a minha pequena festinha hoje à noite?

- Vou pensar... Quem vai estar lá?

- Eu, você – "Quem te disse que eu vou?", Rose interrompeu – Ok então, eu, você não – Rose fez uma careta – O James, o Alvo, o Hugo deve ir se a Lily for, vai entender esses dois, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Louis, Dominique e o Malfoy amigo do Alvo.

Rose fez uma careta para os últimos dois nomes e Fred riu.

- Não fiquei muito animada com a presença da "Dochilique" e do Comensal da Morte Neto, mas... Eu vou – disse Rose fazendo Fred sorrir.

- Não seja tão preconceituosa, se o Alvo é tão seu amigo e tão amigo dele, vocês poderiam se dar bem...

Rose fez uma careta:

- Prefiro limpar as masmorras com a língua...

Fred sorriu para Rose e tomando sua mão, puxou-a para os jardins da Toca. Ela sorriu quando ele pôs a mão em sua cintura e começou a guiá-la em uma valsa extremamente desajeitada.

- Você é um palhaço – sussurrou rindo no ouvido do primo.

- E você ama – este sussurrou de volta.

Rose lhe deu um belo soco com a mão que estava em seu ombro e os dois começaram a gargalhar descontrolavelmente. Rolavam pela grama quando Lily passou correndo pela porta, ao vê-la, colocaram-se de pé imediatamente.

- Que bom que os pombinhos terminaram de namorar – disse ela com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios – Já que não estão fazendo nada podem ajudar a Vovó Molly. Ela precisa de ajuda pra por a mesa!

Fred e Rose se levantaram contendo o riso e seguiram de mãos dadas até a cozinha.

- A cada dia ela fica mais parecida com você – ele sussurrou nos ouvidos da prima.

Não preciso nem dizer que tal comentário proporcionou ao pobre Fred o terceiro soco do dia. De fato Molly estava tão ocupada com a deliciosa comida que não podia organizar a mesa, especialmente considerando a presença de tantos membros na família. Ao todo eram 25 pessoas: Molly e Arthur, Gui, Fleur e seus filhos Victoire, Dominique e Louis, Percy, Audrey, Molly II e Lucy, Jorge, Angelina, Roxanne e é claro, Fred, Rony, Hermione, Rose e seu irmão caçula Hugo, Harry, Gina e seus três filhos James, Lily e Alvo e o intruso, Scorpius Malfoy.

Graças à expansão da Toca durante sua reconstrução após o fim da Segunda Guerra Bruxa a sala de jantar comportava todos os Weasley e amigos. À medida que colocavam os talheres na mesa Fred reclamava:

- Não devíamos fazer isso... Colocar mesa é trabalho pra elfo doméstico.

Rose lhe lançou um olhar de censura e antes que a filha de Hermione Granger começasse seu discurso de "elfos também tem sentimentos, não deviam sofrer trabalho escravo, e se você não sabe, sem o Dobby nós não estaríamos aqui" Fred se defendeu:

- Relaxa prima, é só força de expressão. Mas bem que você podia concordar que é meio ridículo por parte da vovó não deixar usarmos nossas varinhas pra por a mesa...

Rose ficou vermelha de raiva, seu rosto da cor do seu cabelo:

- Ridículo é você Fred. Que droga! Só sabe reclamar de tudo e de todo mundo... Você é um preguiçoso isso sim, não sobreviveria uma semana sem magia, não consigo nem imaginar você sendo um trouxa.

- Eu sou bom demais para ser um maldito trouxa – Fred respondeu por impulso, assustado com a reação da prima.

Rose saiu correndo e começou a chorar, foi então que Fred foi atingido bem na cabeça, a mãe de Rose era uma nascida trouxa, assim como seus adorados avós..

- Rose! Foi mal – gritou – Falei sem pensar...

Rose se virou para encará-lo, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e falou baixo suficiente para que só ele ouvisse:

- Como sempre né Fred? – e com isso entrou em seu quarto.

- Droga! Idiota! – berrou Fred chutando a poltrona a sua esquerda.

- Agora você deu pra chutar móveis Fredinho querido? Surtou de vez? – perguntou James surgindo pela porta dos fundos – Quem é idiota?

Fred teve que respirar o mais fundo possível para evitar voar no pescoço do primo.

- Há quanto tempo você tá aí? – perguntou jogando-se na poltrona que acabará de chutar.

- Acabei de chegar – admitiu James – Mas gostaria de ter visto a discussão com a garota que te deixou assim...

James sorriu confiante ao ver o muxoxo na cara de Fred. Sabia que tinha acertado...

- Se é pra sofrer por garotas primão, espero que seja por uma gostosa, por que...

- Briguei com a Rose – Fred interrompeu antes que James começasse a falar ainda mais besteira.

Ao ouvir a resposta do primo James ficou sério. Não era muito segredo que Fred sempre havia tido um carinho especial por Rose, afinal, quando a prima era pequena ele costumava morrer de ciúmes de Alvo que era grudado nela até o primeiro ano em Hogwarts quando foi para a Sonserina e acabaram se afastando, mas antes que Fred tivesse tempo de comemorar, Rose fez "amizade" com um menino chamado Bryan Anderson, Rose era a única que não percebia que Bryan queria mais do que amizade.

James lembrava de uma vez em que, durante uma partida de quadribol entre os primos em que disputava o pomo com Rose, acidentalmente esbarrou na vassoura da prima fazendo a cair um três metros até o chão, Fred quase teve um ataque, não sabia se socorria Rose ou batia em James. A questão era que Rose era um assunto delicado para se tratar com Fred.

- Eu sei que ela é minha prima – disse Fred ao ver a cara do primo.

- Fred, não é só isso, Rose te ama, mas te vê com um irmão... Quer dizer, eu e Roxanne nos pegamos ano passado e não foi nada demais, mas é por que...

- VOCÊ E MINHA IRMÃ O QUE? – Fred pulou da poltrona.

James pareceu preocupado: o único assunto que irritava Fred quase tanto quanto Rose era sem sombra de dúvida sua irmã:

- Será que podemos voltar para seu problema?

Fred fez uma careta, mas voltou a se sentar.

- O que eu faço?

- Agora? – respondeu James – Sugiro que tome um banho, está todo sujo de grama e o jantar é daqui a pouco.

- ROSE o que você tá fazendo aqui fora? Já tá quase na hora do jantar e o Scorpius deve estar chegando e... – Alvo parou – Rose você tá chorando?

- Não – a ruiva tentou disfarçar – Caiu um cisco no me olho.

Alvo pareceu incomodado, realmente eles tinham se afastado devido sua amizade com Scorpius e o ódio mútuo entre o amigo e Rose, mas nunca ela tinha mentido assim pra ele. Algo estava muito errado...

- Qual é Rose, se você tá tão mal que não conseguiu pensar em uma desculpa melhor deve ter sido sério... Foi algum menino ou...

- Alvo – Rose interrompeu o primo – Pode parar de fingir que se importa. Afinal o Malfoy deve estar chegando e seria uma pena privar você da ilustra companhia do idiota loiro e arrogante.

Rose esperou que o primo defendesse Scorpius, mas Alvo somente abraçou-a e permaneceu em silencio. Após vários minutos ele falou baixinho:

- Rose para com isso tá? Já faz cinco anos... Sei que está muito mais madura agora.

Rose sorriu e abraçou o primo com mais força:

- Tinha me esquecido como conversar com você é uma terapia deliciosamente irritante.

Alvo sorriu e afagou a cabeça da prima:

- E então? Vai me contar o que houve ou vou ter que arrancar de você na força?

Rose se pôs de pé em um salto e enquanto corria gritou:

- Eu te desafio!

Alvo sorriu e ignorando completamente suas roupas limpas correu atrás da prima, Rose tinha muita energia, mas Alvo era mais rápido, em menos de cinco minutos chegou até a prima e a carregou até um banco próximo, quando ambos finalmente pararam de rir ele arqueou a sobrancelha solicitando sua recompensa.

- Eu não sei... – suspirou Rose – Quer dizer, sei. Briguei com Fred de novo.

- Por que desta vez?

- O problema é esse – respondeu a ruiva com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Foi como todas as outras vezes: estávamos bem, às vezes rolava um clima que acabava não dando em nada, aí ele fez uma piada idiota e eu apelei.

Alvo sorriu.

- Por que você está sorrindo Potter?

- Eu estou sorrindo Weasley – Alvo respondeu – porque vocês dois são uma bomba pronta pra explodir. Fred é brincalhão demais e você, até que tem bom humor, mas tem pavio curto, qualquer coisinha e CABUM!

Rose não pode conter a risada:

- Cabum?

- Você é uma boba – Alvo jogou uma flor no rosto da prima – Vamos lá pra dentro?

- Você que manda Alvinho.

- Ok. Então nunca mais me chame assim.

N/A: Gostaram? Deixem reviews... XOXOXO


End file.
